This invention relates to a feeding and opening device for an open-end spinning machine having a feeding roller which, cooperating with a sliver loading part that is elastically pressed against it, forms a clamping gap for a sliver that is to be fed to an opening roller. The end of the sliver which assumes the shape of a fiberbeard by being combed out by means of the opening roller, is assigned a fiberbeard support equipped with a support surface that is opposite the circumference of the opening roller, the fiberbeard support being mounted at the sliver loading part.
Feeding and opening devices of the initially mentioned type as they are known, for example, on the basis of German Patent (DE-PS) No. 24 51 551, during the spinning of cotton, are subject to the formation of deposits on the fiberbeard support surface consisting primarily of sticky components, in particular, honey dew and cotton wax. It seems that the deposits of these sticky dirt components have increased in recent times. Since it cannot be expected that future cotton crops will be improved in this respect, an increase of this problem may be expected. In order to prevent a deterioration of the spun yarn, it is today necessary in some spinning mills that the fiberbeard supports are cleaned once a week. This work that must be carried out manually is awkward and unreliable. Since the fiberbeard support surface is assigned to the opening roller and only has a very short distance from it, it is necessary in most cases to remove the sliver loading part or the opening roller in order to make this fiberbeard support surface accessible. The removal of the opening roller which in most cases is simpler than the removal of the sliver loading part always results in the danger that in the process the sensitive fitting of the opening roller is damaged.
This invention is based on the objective of developing a feeding and opening device of the initially mentioned type in such a way that a simple cleaning of the fiberbeard support is possible without carrying out assembly work at the feeding and opening device.
This objective is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the sliver loading part together with the fiberbeard support can be moved away from the opening roller in a guide from its operating position into a cleaning position in which the fiberbeard support surface is accessible to a cleaning element.
As a result, it is possible to expose the support surface of the fiberbeard support for a cleaning, in which case the sliver loading part remains in its guide so that no assembly work is necessary and the return to the exact operating position is ensured. In the cleaning position, the fiberbeard support surface is not only easy to reach but can also be inspected so that a reliable cleaning can be carried out.
In an advantageous development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the sliver loading part is pivoted around a swivel shaft that is in parallel to the shaft of the feeding roller, and that the pivoting angle between the operating position and the cleaning position swivelled away from the feeding roller and the opening roller is about 90.degree.. This cleaning position is sufficiently far away from the opening roller so that, on the one hand, the support is easily accessible and, on the other hand, the danger of a damaging of the fitting of the opening roller by a cleaning tool is avoided.
In a further advantageous development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the spring for the sliver loading part is supported and coupled to the sliver loading part in such a way that, during the pivoting between the operating position and the cleaning position, it passes through a dead center position. This results in the advantage that the spring of the sliver loading part secures this sliver loading part also in the cleaning position so that it does not have to be held fast during the cleaning.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, a wall is provided in the transport direction of the fiber material after the fiberbeard support, this wall being opposite the circumference of the opening roller and being held so that it can be moved away from the opening roller. In the case of some embodiments of feeding and opening rollers, this type of wall is required in order to ensure a suitable air flow in the area of the opening roller. In order not to impair by means of a wall the guiding of the sliver loading part with the fiberbeard support from the operating position into the cleaning position and back to the operating position, this wall is also moved away. In the case of an advantageous development, it is provided in this case that the wall is mounted at the sliver loading part and together with it can be moved away from the opening roller. The servicing process is therefore not made more complicated.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention at least one stationary cleaning element is provided which is arranged in the path of movement of the support surface of the fiberbeard support that can be moved from the operating position to the cleaning position. In the case of this development during the guiding of the sliver loading element with the fiberbeard support from the operating position into the cleaning position and back, a cleaning is carried out automatically at the cleaning element.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, an automatic servicing apparatus is provided which contains an adjusting element that can be applied to the sliver loading part. As a result, the cleaning of the fiberbeard support surface is at least partially automated.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the automatic servicing apparatus is equipped with at least one cleaning element that can be applied to the fiberbeard support surface when located in the cleaning position. As a result, a fully automatic cleaning is achieved so that the same cleaning effect is always ensured irrespective of the care of an operating person.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.